1. Field of the Invention
The presented invention concerns a method and device for sealing or reducing drilled holes or their connection with a tube end or similar connections.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
In practically all technical areas there is a necessity to seal drilled holes such that they are leak-free, e.g. an auxiliary drill hole in the hydraulic or pneumatic branch, or to reduce diameter of the drilled hole for adjusting to new requirements or to connect a drilled hole to a tube end, without having to utilize techniques such as threading, which are susceptible to leakage or which are labor intensive and expensive such as welding or soldering techniques. The latter techniques are often not possible due to the necessary generation of heat.
In a known technique, a drilled hole, e.g. an auxiliary drill hole in the hydraulic- or pneumatic branch, to be sealed without leakage, a stopper cup is inserted into the hole and is expanded by pressing a ball into the open end of the cup. Thus, the cup is radially expanded to press into the wall of the hole thus sealing the hole. In order to reduce a drilled hole by the same method, instead of the stopper cup, closed at the front end, a piece of tubing may be used, and in order to connect the respective drill hole to a tube end, this tube itself has to be expanded into the drill hole.
This technique is expensive, requiring extensive and precise machining, and requires for a leak free press fit of the tubing material at the drill hole walls, a substantial drilling depth and close concentricity between the wall of hole wall and the opposing surface of the device.
The method of the present invention achieves the leak tight seal by axial pressure, possibly with an additional tumbling action. At least one element is inserted into the hole to be sealed, and is at least temporarily supported by a support shoulder or other means. The element has the shape of a disc, which has been formed into a conical or domed shape such that axial pressure tending to flatten or collapse the element causes a radial expansion of the rim of the disc shaped surface to achieve a press fit with the wall of the drilled hole. The element may be formed of a flat disc, washer, or other flat piece having an annular rim, the piece being formed into the element of the present invention in the desired conical shape by placement in a conical die and impacted by a ball or other tool to form the desired cone or dome shape. The shaping process acts to reduce the diameter of the element rim such that the rim will radially expand, returning toward its original diameter when flattened by axial pressure exerted against the apex of the conical shape when opposed by axial force or restraint of the rim. The opposing axial force exerted against the rim may be supplied by a support shoulder, or by an opposing tool.
Furthermore the invention presented concerns a device to seal or reduce drilled holes or connect a tube end or similar material therein. The device is characterized by at least one element with a disc shaped surface with a rim smaller than the diameter of the drilled hole to receive the element, the element having a cone- or dome-shaped configuration to allow a radial expansion of the rim of the disc shaped surface and achieve a press fit with the wall of the drilled hole when axial pressure is applied against the apex of the cone shape, and at least a temporary support of the element. It is possible to simply place the element of the device of the present invention into the hole and then with axial pressure from outside, e.g. by a punch, to flatten the conical or domed shape to achieve a radial expansion of the disc shaped surface of the element and a press fit with the wall of the drilled hole. This method and device has manifold applications and may be adapted for use with a variety of components as well. While the method is useful in applications involving drilled holes, the method and devices referred to herein are equally applicable and useful with holes formed by casting or other methods.
In a further development on the invention, two or more elements can be placed on top of each other in the drill hole with a sealing disc formed of an elastomeric sealing material placed between two elements to be pressed in together.
Furthermore the element of the device of the present invention can be xe2x80x9ccanxe2x80x9d or cup shaped with an outer shoulder ring to sit on the rim of the hole, whereby the bottom of this element forms the disc shaped surface with cone or dome shaped configuration with the apex of the cone or peak of the dome projecting in the direction of the rim. In this arrangement the outer shoulder ring replaces the support shoulder mentioned above. A punch can be used directly to press down and thus flatten the element bottom and the element can be filled with a formable material such as lead.
In a further development of the invention, in a device of the present invention, the element can be configured as a perforated disc or a disc with a center hole, or as a tube section or a threaded bolt with a flange which forms the disc shape surface with cone or dome shaped configuration.
In another development of the device of the present invention the element can show a cone or dome shaped configuration circumferentially close to the rim, whereby an annulus of material is projected above the surface of the element, with a outer frusta-conical surface and an inverted frusta-conical inner surface. The method of the present invention may be further applied to configure the flanged end of a tube as the conical element, which, when flattened by axial force on the tube and axial restraint of the flange rim, will radially expand the flange rim into a press fit. This result can also be achieved using a conically shaped, perforated disc for a connection with a tube end, whereby, under pressure, a radial expansion and a press fit of the rim of the disc is achieved with the wall of the hole and of the edge of the perforation of the disc with the cylindrical wall of the tube end.
In yet a further development of the device of the present invention the element can be a folded annulus having two frusta-conical surfaces inverted with respect to each other and formed of one piece, such that axial pressure applied to top and bottom rims in opposing directions will flatten and radially expand the element. An elastomeric material may be retained axially between the opposing surfaces and squeezed into sealing contact with the hole wall when the element is flattened.
The principal aim of the present invention is to provide a new and improved method and devise for sealing or reducing a hole or connecting a component which meets the foregoing requirements and which is capable of being easily installed in a hole or bore.
Another and further object and aim of the present invention is to provide a new and improved method and devise for sealing or reducing a hole or connecting a component which meets the foregoing requirements and which is economical to manufacture and to provide an economical method of manufacture and installation.
Yet another and further object and aim of the present invention is to provide a new and improved method and devise for sealing or reducing a hole or connecting a component which meets the foregoing requirements and which can be installed in either direction.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the Description of the Preferred Embodiments and the Drawings and will be in part pointed out in more detail hereinafter. The invention consists in the features of construction, combination of elements and arrangement of parts exemplified in the construction hereinafter described and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the appended claims.